Samsara (YELLOW)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hidup ini segala-galanya tentang reinkarnasi dan takdir kejamnya yang abadi. ・ [Bhagavad Gita 2.27. YELLOW; Kanzaki menjabarkan kemungkinan yang tidak memiliki jawaban.] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Samsara**

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Death Chara. _Boy x Boy_. OOC.

 **A/N** : Oneshot bersambung (?) terdiri dari 7 keping cerita berurutan yang mengusung tema reinkarnasi. Semua kisah diambil dari sejarah asli kemudian diotak-atik secara brutal. Tidak ada maksud mencemari nama tokoh dengan menggeser setting dan fakta, semua hanya demi kepentingan plot semata. Btw, author note bisa diintip di chapter ending.

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **YELLOW**

* * *

 **Honshu** , **1592.**

Udara semakin dingin dibawah lingkar rembulan sempurna. Tapi gadis itu tak serta merta memasuki gubuk hangat. Kakinya dilipat seolah menggantikan bantal duduk sementara tangannya bertumpuk beralaskan bantalan paha.

"Masuklah, Kaguya. Tidak baik lama termangu di tengah ganasnya udara malam."

Gadis yang dipanggil Kaguya menoleh. Tersenyum luar biasa. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang terulur saat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari bumi, efek melawan gravitasi. Bibir ranumnya mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada jejak-jejak rumput basah sejelas gesekan katun tabi pada tatami.

"Maafkan saya, Nek. Tapi bulannya indah sekali. Indah sekaligus mengerikan." suaranya syahdu. Tutur lembut tanpa cela, bagian adat terpuji yang membuatnya kirana hingga banyak pria tergila-gila, "Saya harus bersiap jika penghuninya menjemput malam ini."

Nenek yang dipenuhi keriput mengerutukkan sisa gigi, merasakan sakit teramat di bagian dada. Tak pelak suara isakan timbul tenggelam kemudian.

"Kaguya, tidak akan ada yang akan mengambil ragamu. Tidak bulan, tidak juga siapapun dari dimensi berbeda."

"Maafkan saya. Bukan maksudnya membuat nenek sedih." ia menyesal.

"Nenek tahu. Nenek dan kakek akan melakukan apapun untukmu," jemari rapuh membelai mahkota kelam sang buah hati, "—kaisar juga."

Mendengar nama lain disebut, pipi putih Kaguya seketika merona. Tidak berani memandang lurus-lurus meskipun tahu pria yang dibicarakan tengah nihil keberadaannya.

"Beliau ada di manakah?"

Parau, sang kakek kembali melantun, "Akan datang sebentar lagi bersama 200 pasukan malam ini. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Tentu saya cemas." gelak santun meluncur dari balik punggung tangan, "Untuk apa 200 pasukan? Kita tidak sedang berperang. Jepang sangat damai."

Tidak damai dalam batinnya, tentu. Karena setelah memaksakan tawa kering, ada yang mengalir lagi dari sudut mata. Sudah hampir seminggu cairan bening itu sembarangan tumpah tanpa diminta. Cawan dari replika sisik naga pemberian salah satu pelamar sudah tidak mampu menampung bulir-bulir tersebut. Tangis Kaguya kembali pecah.

Bulan di atas sedikit lagi membulat sempurna, Kaguya amat sangat ketakutan. Bagaimanapun caranya berjuang untuk tenang, tetap saja sang permata angkasa menghantuinya. Kepalanya pusing. Badannya mual. Tubuh yang mendadak limbung disambut cekatan dekap perkasa bertabur wangi khas kerajaan. Bibir senada kulit buah persik dikecup singkat sebagai pengganti salam.

"Kau sebaiknya merebahkan diri, Kaguya sayang."

Bising di luar rupa-rupanya sempat kalah oleh kebit jantung. Kaguya tidak pernah bermimpi untuk benar-benar melihat rombongan manusia semarak mengangkat panji, berbaris bak ular berbisa di bawah komando tunggal. Nenek dan kakek tidak diperkenankan lelah akibat menjamu mereka yang berjumlah ratusan kepala. Sebaliknya merekalah yang dengan senang hati menemani keduanya mengobrol atau memijat bahu-bahu rapuh. Sungguh, Kaguya terpukau.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Kaisar. Apa kabar an— _kyaaa_!"

Ada yang sudah tidak sabar. Akhirnya menggendong perawan itu erat dalam kedua tangan. Membopongnya bak pengantin ala barat yang pernah disaksikannya ketika berkesempatan mengarungi lain benua untuk tujuan mempererat hubungan negara. Kaisar memerintahkan setiap bawahannya berjaga di luar, kemudian masuk bersama sang pujaan ke dalam kamar tidur.

Tubuh itu direbah hati-hati. Sedikit tekanan mungkin sama hasilnya seperti alur bekas kertas yang terlipat. Salah satu anak rambut disisir jari ke belakang telinga kemudian mencium cupingnya lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Kaguya. Aku di sampingmu. Selalu. Selamanya."

Kaisar goyah. Tergoda akhirnya dengan sosok berbalut kimono terkunci obi sederhana di bagian pinggang yang begitu mudahnya dilepas dengan satu gerakan. Jari-jari itu permukaannya yang sedikit kasar, akibat latihan berpedang, berseteru dengan permukaan satin sebelum menjelajah isinya lebih dalam.

Dalam ruangan yang cukup temaram, kulit putih Kaguya yang sudah tidak tertutup berpendar menyilaukan, "Sebentar lagi utusan dari bulan akan menjemput saya. Kenapa tuan tetap bersikeras?"

"Karena kau takdirku. Masa lalu, kini, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya." Kaisar bereaksi terhadap gerakan tubuh elok yang terkesiap, melenguh nikmat pada setiap kecupan dan sentuhan, "Kau sudah menjadi milikku jauh sebelum ragamu dititis oleh bulan. Kau cantik, tidak pernah berubah. Kecantikanmu anugerah tak terbatas."

"Manis sekali, Tuan. Saya tersanjung mendengarnya."

Malam semakin panas dimana keduanya berbalas, saling melempar cumbu. Kadang pagutan mesra. Selanjutnya usapan nakal. Kemudian napas yang saling bersahutan awalnya menjadi seirama, membiarkan bunyi derit peraduan mengambil alih posisi dirigen utama.

Namun takdir tetap milik Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Bulan sudah penuh. Tabib berkata, inilah saatnya."

"Tabib bisa saja salah. Mereka juga manusia."

"Tapi saya mulai mengantuk."

Pergelangan kecil dicengkeram lebih erat, menghasilkan pekik tanpa sengaja, "Kau belum menerimaku, Kaguya. Belum di dalam rahimmu, juga di dalam hatimu. Kaguya!"

Pria itu ingin sampai. Ingin memanjakan gadisnya—membawanya pada tahta yang lebih tinggi dari tumpukan awan. Bukannya berhenti bergerak untuk menumpahkan air mata dan mengguncang pundak rapuh itu berulang-ulang dengan suara tercekat ketika Kaguya terlanjur mengucapkan selamat malam.

* * *

.

「 _From now on, whenever you look at the YELLOW moon, please remember me_. 」 **  
**.

* * *

 **Tokyo, 2015.**

"Barangkali penulis naskahnya kurang mencermati jalan cerita Kaguya secara detil..."

Isogai masih gencar membolak-balik lembaran tipis bertabur dialog dan sejumlah latar belakang klasik. Alisnya berkerut bingung. Telinganya baru saja mendengar dongeng Putri Kaguya versi _antah berantah_ , sepertinya. Tidak ada kelahiran sang putri dari bambu, tidak ada pasukan penjemput dari bulan, bahkan menurutnya cerita barusan tak lebih dari drama pasangan normal berbumbu sosialita biasa.

"...atau otaknya sedikit sinting."

"Tapi romantis, kan!? Putri Kaguya tetap berpulang untuk selamanya, meninggalkan Kaisar yang begitu mencintainya."

Mendengar penuturan merdu Madonna kelas E, Isogai membentangkan bibirnya lurus-lurus. Kurang sepakat.

"Tentu. Akan lebih romantis jika pemeran putri kaguya bukan aku. Kau misalnya, Kanzaki." si rambut jelaga pendek berucap kikuk, "Aku tidak paham tujuan drama gabungan seluruh kelas tiga yang memilih pemerannya secara acak begini."

"Menurutku kau pantas menjadi Putri Kaguya. Kau bisa melakukan segalanya, Isogai. Termasuk berakting menjadi perempuan." senyum tulus Kanzaki tetap tidak membuat sang ketua kelas lega.

"Kelas kita sudah sepakat mementaskan drama Momotaro, seharusnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula semua keputusan ini terlalu mendadak."

Ruang kelas terlanjur sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat jauh, menyisakan sepasang remaja dengan mahkota dan lensa mata hampir identik. Masih sibuk bercengkerama lantaran satu lagi kesamaan; terpilih menjadi pemeran utama wanita drama untuk festival musim gugur SMP Kunugigaoka minggu depan.

"Ajukan langsung keberatanmu pada penyelenggara merangkap penulis naskah kurang cermat ini—atau kau tadi sempat menyebut _sinting._ Setahuku beliau sendiri ikut andil memerankan tokoh kaisar."

"Sangat sinting untuk tidak menyadari kalau pemeran yang dipilihnya salah jenis kelamin." remaja pria memaksakan tawa. Matanya sudah mencapai baris-baris dialog penghujung naskah. Adegan dimana sang Putri bambu akhirnya meregang nyawa akibat penyakit bawaan yang diderita sejak lahir.

"Isogai. Apa menurutmu ini semua hanya kebetulan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kanzaki mengerling jauh, "Maksudku, kurasa Kepala Sekolah memang sengaja memilihmu. Untuk tujuan tertentu."

Desau angin mengiris lapisan jendela kelas, seakan membungkam kalimat tanya selanjutnya. _Tujuannya apa_? Karena bertanya pun tidak ada dari mereka yang mampu menjawab. Jadi masing-masing pihak memutuskan bungkam. Menunduk diam kemudian menerima apa yang terlanjur menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

"Sudah terlalu sore, kita harus pulang."

Disambut anggukan kepala dari gadis berhelai panjang, "Tolong temani aku sampai halte bus, Tuan Kaguya."

Acara bincang-bincang keduanya masih berlanjut hingga delapan belas menit ke depan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Back: RED (_** **2016･03･01)**

 ** _Next_ : GREEN (2016･03･15)**


End file.
